


i'll make my way through; and i will get to you

by cute_lil_fluff



Series: svt requests: december '18 - january '19 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hao gets overwhelmed when he's tired, Hurt/Comfort, Jun is such a sweetie, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_lil_fluff/pseuds/cute_lil_fluff
Summary: “What is your problem? Why are you in such a bad mood?” Seungcheol raises his voice. He’s angry, Minghao can tell. Really angry. He knows he should stop, just let it go and apologise, but he acts on instinct before he has time to think.





	i'll make my way through; and i will get to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mainvocalrocky (infinityxu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityxu/gifts).



Minghao would usually describe himself as an outgoing person, maybe even an extrovert. He loves meeting new people, he loves conversation, and he spends most of his time in the public eye. He’s sociable, that’s just the type of person he is. This doesn’t, however, mean that he enjoys being around people constantly. He can get strung out, and he can get frustrated, and sometimes he just needs to be alone.

Alone time is hard to find when you live and work with twelve hyperactive boys- they all share the same space, they all share rooms. His boys are good to him though- they’re good to each other- and they find ways to give him space when he needs it.

Today’s been a long day. They got to the studio at seven in the morning, and they’ve been working for nearly fourteen hours now. Everyone’s exhausted- they’ve been switching between dance practice and recording for the whole day, and it’s been tough. They’re in the final stages of prepping for their next comeback, so it’s no surprise how drained they feel.

Nevertheless, they can’t slow down. Not until everything’s finished. Not until everything’s perfect.

They’re taking a break, sprawled across the studio floor holding cold water bottles to their cheeks. It’s only going to be five minutes until their choreographer comes back to get them moving again, but they’ll take all the time they can get. Minghao’s curled up against one of the mirrors, watching his breath fog up the glass.

From somewhere, Seungkwan and Seokmin suddenly get a burst of energy and jump from the floor, crashing about at they start belting at the top of their voices. Minghao cringes, scrunching up his face as his head begins to ache. He doesn’t need this right now. God, he wishes it was quiet, he wishes he could think-

“Could you shut up?” He suddenly yells. He didn’t mean to, it just came out. He should regret shouting at them, but he can’t, because he’s tired and he’s happy that they’ve been stunned to silence. Everyone has, in fact. And now they’re all looking at him, some with concern, some with disgust. God, he doesn’t _need_ this right now.

With shaky arms, he pulls himself to his feet and stalks towards the door. “I need to go to the loo.” He tells them, but he doubts anyone believes him. They’re all going to be pissed off now and it’s probably going to make the next few hours even more painful. He leaves without looking back at any of them.

He locks himself in the bathroom just to give himself a minute by himself. He’s been out all day, he just needs to recharge, but he doubts he’s going to get a real chance to. He sits down on the toilet lid and rests his face in his hands, closing his eyes and letting himself breathe.

It’s not even five minutes before someone’s trying to knock the door down, making Minghao’s head pound even harder. “Hao? Are you alright? We need to get back to the studio. Hao?” Usually, Mingyu pestering doesn’t annoy him this much- he’s annoying, yeah, sure, but he’s usually annoyed in a fond way. Right now, though, there’s nothing fond about the way he pulls the door open and pushes past the elder, not saying a word as Mingyu’s face drops. “Minghao?” He asks again, but Minghao can’t bring himself to answer. He just wants to get this out of the way and get home.

No one tries to talk to him again, he works through the dances with a scowl etched into his face. It’s only when he and Jisoo bump into each other mid-spin, Jisoo falling to the floor, and Minghao doesn’t go to help him up, that Seungcheol finally snaps. “Minghao!” He says, sternly, as he reaches to help Jisoo up himself, Jeonghan quickly stealing him away to check him over.

“What?” Minghao tries to keep it in but he can’t help but bite back at him. He just wants to be alone, God damn it, is that so much to ask.

“What is your problem? Why are you in such a bad mood?” Seungcheol raises his voice. He’s angry, Minghao can tell. Really angry. He knows he should stop, just let it go and apologise, but he acts on instinct before he has time to think.

“Maybe it’s because I’m fucking exhausted.” He yells back, stepping towards Seungcheol, who steadies himself.

“We’re all exhausted, Minghao, it’s not just-”

“Okay.” Their choreographer suddenly cuts in- Minghao had forgotten he was even there. “I think that’s all for today. Go rest up, and chill out.” He says, looking more than disappointed, before turning and leaving them to themselves.

“Sort yourself out, Minghao-yah,” Seungcheol says, his voice softer now, but it doesn’t help to calm Minghao’s nerves. He’s still trembling with anger, adrenaline from the shouting match pounding through his veins. He stays where he is for a minute, even as everyone else grabs their stuff and makes for the door. He wants to hit something, he’s so overwhelmed.

Jihoon and Wonwoo are the only two left in the room with him when Junhui bounds back in, grinning despite the bags under his eyes and his pale complexion. He immediately attaches himself to Minghao’s side, taking his hand and pressing against his shoulder, tugging harshly. “Come on, Hao-Hao. Manager-nim said he’d drive us back to the dorms. Come on~” He drags out the word as he pulls on Minghao’s arm, trying to get him to move.

Minghao furrows his eyebrows and yanks his hand from Junhui’s, practically shoving the boy away. Junhui’s face falls and he pulls his hands to his chest anxiously, but Minghao honestly can’t be fucked to worry about someone else right now. “I’ll walk.” He leaves Junhui with tears in his eyes, and he’s never been more disgusted with himself.

Halfway home, he wishes he’d accepted the lift. He wishes he hadn’t snapped. He wishes he hadn’t gotten so angry. It’s freezing out and he really is exhausted, his legs feel like they’re going to give out, and he just wants to roll into bed and pass out. His phone buzzes and his head hurts looking at it. The messages, though, warm his heart.

**junnie-bug**  


i know you didn’t mean it  
i know you’re tired and stressed out so please don’t worry about apologizing or anything  
i know you, i know you’re sorry  
me, soon, and channie are crashing in the other rooms  
have the perf-u room to yourself and look after yourself  
lmk if you need anything  
love u the mostest!! <3333

**xiaohaohao**  


love you too <3  
and i am sorry

When he gets home, it’s silent, only the ambient hum of the shower filling the darkness. As expected, the performance unit bedroom is empty, but the fairy lights strung up around the headboards have been turned on and there’s a steaming cup of tea beside the bed that he and Junhui usually share.

Minghao’s eyes fill with tears just looking from the doorway. His boy is so sweet. Even after Minghao yelled at him and upset him, he’s still treating Minghao well because he knows exactly what he needs.

Minghao steals Chan’s mass of pillows and blankets from the other bed and creates a nest for himself, changing into his pyjamas before curling up inside it and sipping on his tea. He feels at peace now, no longer angry or frustrated- he’s still tired, but his headache’s gone and he’s contentedly sleepy. The tea soothes his throat, sore from a day of singing, and his hands have warmed up from the winter weather.

Minghao likes people, he really does, and he loves his members, but sometimes he just needs time on his own. He can’t be around anyone constantly without going a little bit off the rails. He just needs to sit with himself and his own thoughts and relax. And this is perfect. This is so perfect. He feels infinitely better than he has all day.

Guilt grips him again. He was so mean and unforgiving today- he knows he has a lot of apologies to make, even if the members try to convince him that he wasn’t at fault. They know how he gets. The most important apology, though, needs to be done now.

**xiaohaohao**  


wanna come cuddle?

He knows exactly what Junhui will take it as a sign of- surrender. That he’s done brooding by himself, that he’s done building himself up.

**junnie-bug**  


on my way ^-^

He’s there in seconds, knocking lightly on the door before poking his head through. “You look so cute.” He whispers, entering only when Minghao beckons him forward, opening his arms for Junhui to cuddle into. Which he does, after worming his way under the covers. He wraps his arms around Minghao’s waist, tucks his head under Minghao’s chin, and relaxes, a soft sigh escaping him.

“You feel better, Hao?” He asks, nosing gently at the younger’s collarbone.

“I do. Thanks to you.” He kisses the top of Jun’s head and Junhui giggles happily, pressing himself impossibly closer. It’s a credit to him at how not angry he is, anyone else would at least be holding a slight grudge.

But they know each other, and they trust each other. Minghao never gets angry when Junhui shuts him out when he’s feeling anxious, no matter how much they’ve talked about it, or when he convinces himself that they shouldn’t be together because he _isn’t good enough for Minghao_. And, in turn, Junhui doesn’t get angry when Minghao gets frustrated, when he yells and snaps, or when he threatens to go back to China _because he just isn’t supposed to be in Seventeen_.

They’re perfect for each other. They even each other out- each one’s strengths fill in the gaps of the other’s weaknesses.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you. You didn’t deserve that. I was just overwhelmed.” He can tell the Junhui’s about to tell him that he doesn’t need to be sorry, but he doesn’t need to hear that, so he cuts it off with a soft kiss against his lips. “I love you, so much. You’re the sweetest little thing. You make me so happy.”

Junhui smiles, and gives him another kiss, one hand reaching up to cradle his jaw. “I love you too. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was done super quick and barely proof read because i wanted something quick to post, sorry if it sucks!! should be getting another fic up tonight, if i write quickly, so,,,, look forward?? any other suggestions go to my [last post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950015) and comment
> 
> thanks again, hope you enjoyed <3
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://hattieie.tumblr.com)
> 
> requested by [mainvocalrocky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainvocalrocky/pseuds/mainvocalrocky)


End file.
